


i know ;)

by great_reader121



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i swear this is the fluffiest thing i have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: Morgana takes a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.Today is the day she is going to tell Gwen she loves her.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	i know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first morgwen fic :))))  
> enjoy the ride, my fellow shippers!!!

Morgana takes a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

Today is the day she is going to tell Gwen she loves her.

Morgana paces their shared flat, entering and exiting her bedroom and fiddling with the candles on the dinner table. She had spent ages obsessing over them, wondering if they were too romantic, or if someone would accidentally knock them over and their house would catch on fire.

_Ding._

Morgana rushes to the oven, puts on her mitts, and carefully removes the brownies. She sprinkles them with powdered sugar and places them on the table.

Candles, check.

Plates, forks, spoons and knifes, check.

Hot tomato soup (Gwen’s favourite), check.

Mac and cheese (another one of Gwen’s favourites), check.

Brownies, check.

_Dongggg._ The clock strikes six. Gwen would be home soon. Morgana positions herself in front of the door.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, she hears the click of a key entering the lock and the door opens. Gwen enters, carrying her purse in one hand and a bag of groceries in another.

Gwen smiles, a little bemused at Morgana standing right at the door. “Hey. I got groceries.” She holds up the bag.

Morgana’s hands are clasped behind her back. She nods mutely.

Gwen’s smile is becoming concerned. “Morgana, are you okay?”

Morgana nods again and grabs the bags from Gwen and places them on the floor.

“Come with me,” she says, taking Gwen’s hand. She is relieved when her voice comes out as normal.

Gwen allows Morgana to lead her to the dining room, where her mouth drops open at the sight in front of her.

“Do you like it?” Morgana asks, nervously. Morgana is never nervous.

Gwen’s eyes are shining when she turns to Morgana. “Like it? I _love_ it!”

Morgana beams. “Take a seat, Gwen.”

Gwen does and dives into the food in front of her. Morgana eats slower, smiling at Gwen’s stories about her day at work and smiling a little more when Gwen practically inhales the food set in front of her.

They talk about everything, from Morgana’s horrible new boss to Arthur’s new boyfriend to the latest show they have been binging. Morgana inquires why Gwen looks like she has been starved for the past week, and Gwen laughs.

“I had to skip my lunch,” she explains, reaching for the brownies.

She bites into one and lets out a soft moan. Morgana freezes, her heart rate spiking and pupils dilating.

Gwen finishes the brownie in record time, and showers Morgana with praise.

Calming her heart rate, Morgana tells her that this was her third try.

“The first time, the brownies burnt and the second time, I added salt instead of sugar,” she says, laughing. Gwen giggles.

After a few moments of casual talk, Gwen gestures at the plates on the table. “We better start cleaning this up,” she says, making to get up.

Morgana decides that she can tell Gwen when they watch the movie she has queued up.

~~~

Morgana doesn’t tell Gwen during the movie. She can’t, not with Gwen cuddled up to her, laughing as the characters on screen move about.

_I’ll tell her after_ , she decides.

~~~

The movie is over, and Gwen is half asleep, her eyes drooping. Her head is on Morgana’s shoulder, and she is playing with the hem of Morgana’s shirt.

_Now_ , Morgana thinks.

“Gwen-” she starts. Her voice breaks.

“Gwen,” she tries again. Her voice is steady, because Gwen is looking at her with that open-eyed, adoring look.

It is at moments like this when Morgana thinks it isn’t impossible for Gwen to love her.

“What is it?”

“I-I-“ Morgana is stuttering, she never stutters, _what is happening_.

Gwen smiles, lovely and reassuring, and that gives Morgana the push she needs.

“I love you,” she says, and then closes her eyes, bracing for rejection.

Instead, she hears a soft, whispered, _I love you too._

Morgana’s eyes shoot open, and she stares at Gwen.

Gwen is smiling softly.

“I hope you realize that I mean I love you _romantically_?”

Gwen shrugs and straightens herself. Morgana misses the weight of Gwen on her shoulder.

“Yes.”

“And you love me back romantically?” Morgana demands. “Why? How? Since when?”

Gwen laughs. “Since _forever_ , Morgana.” She climbs onto Morgana’s lap and leans forward, pressing her forehead to Morgana’s.

Morgana’s breath hitches.

“I love how you are so passionate about everything you do, whether it’s taking out the trash or commanding a company. I love how you are so, so loyal. I love how refuse to use any other shampoo but change your soap weekly. I love how you beg me to adopt every single cat we see and how you sulk after we have to give them away. I love how your eyes light up when you see a beautiful piece of art. I-“

Morgana presses her lips to Gwen’s.

Gwen gasps, but kisses back.

They stay like that for a few heart-stopping moments, before Morgana pulls away and kisses Gwen’s nose. “I love you,” she whispers.

Gwen grins, wicked and bright. Her hands move to Morgana’s shirt buttons. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> at first i had planned this out to be a merthur fic but i changed my mind? lemme know what u think in the comments below!  
> kudos feed my heart <3


End file.
